The Cave Lion King Series
Samwei1234's movie spoof of The Lion King series. Species Cast * Black Rhinoceros (Diceros bicornis) - Woolly Rhinoceros (Coelodonta antiquitatis) * Topi (Damaliscus lunatus jimela) - Mouflon (Ovis orientalis) * Meerkat (Suricata suricatta) - European Mink (Mustela lutreola) * Cheetah (Acinonyx jubatus) - Giant Cheetah (Acinonyx pardinensis) * African Bush Elephant (Loxodonta africana) - Woolly Mammoth (Mammuthus primigenius) * Greater Flamingo (Phoenicopterus roseus) - Mute Swan (Cygnus olor) * Thomson's Gazelle (Eudorcas thomsonii) - Saiga (Saiga tatarica) * Giraffe (Giraffa camelopardalis) - Sivatherium * Plains Zebra (Equus quagga) - Tarpan (Equus ferus ferus) * Vulturine Guineafowl (Acryllium vulturinum) - Western Capercaillie (Tetrao urogallus) * Blue Wildebeest (Connochaetes taurinus) - Muskox (Ovibos moschatus) * Tanzanian Red-Billed Hornbill (Tockus ruahae) - Snow Pigeon (Columba leuconota) * Southern Lion (Panthera leo melanochaita) - Eurasian Cave Lion (Panthera spelaea) * Greater Kudu (Tragelaphus strepsiceros) - Reindeer (Rangifer tarandus) * African Buffalo (Scyncerus caffer) - Aurochs (Bos primigenius) * Mandrill (Mandrillus sphinx) - Hamadryas Baboon (Papio hamadryas) * Beisa Oryx (Oryx besia) - Red Deer (Cervus elaphus) * Vervet Monkey (Chlorocebus pygerythrus) - Black Snub-Nosed Monkey (Rhinopithecus bieti) * Four-Toed Jerboa (Allactaga tetradactyla) - Great Jerboa (Allactaga major) * Plains Pocket Gopher (Geomys bursarius) - Norway Lemming (Lemmus lemmus) * Ostrich (Struthio camelus) - Giant Ostrich (Pachystruthio pannonicus) * Eastern Gorilla (Gorilla beringei) - Cave Bear (Ursus spelaeus) * Common Hippopotamus (Hippopotamus amphibius) - European Hippopotamus (Hippopotamus antiquus) * Nile Crocodile (Crocodylus niloticus) - Chinese Giant Salamander (Andrias davidianus) * Giant Anteater (Myrmecophaga tridactyla) - Numbat (Myrmecobius fasciatus) * Sable Antelope (Hippotragus niger) - Megaloceros * Spotted Hyena (Crocuta crocuta) - Cave Hyena (Crocuta crocuta spelaea) * Jackson's Chameleon (Chamaeleo jacksonii) - Viviparous Lizard (Zootoca vivipara) * Rüppell's Vulture (Gyps rueppellii) - Griffon Vulture (Gyps fulvus) * Common Warthog (Phacochoerus africanus) - Wild Boar (Sus scrofa) * Okapi (Okapia johnstoni) - Wild Bactrian Camel (Camelus ferus) * Olive Baboon (Papio anubis) - Tibetan Macaque (Macaca thibetana) * African Wild Dog (Lycaon pictus) - Grey Wolf (Canis lupus) * Bat-Eared Fox (Otocyon megalotis) - Arctic Fox (Vulpes lagopus) * Giant Eland (Taurotragus derbianus) - Moose (Alces alces) * Cobalt Blue Zebra Cichlid (Maylandia callainos) - European Perch (Perca fluviatilis) * Spotted Thick-Knee (Burhinus capensis) - Common Sandpiper (Actitis hypoleucos) * Roan Antelope (Hippotragus equinus) - Fallow Deer (Dama dama) * Rock Hyrax (Procavia capensis) - Eurasian Beaver (Castor fiber) * African Bullfrog (Pyxicephalus adspersus) - Common Toad (Bufo bufo) * Martial Eagle (Polemaetus bellicosus) - White-Tailed Eagle (Haliaeetus albicilla) * Congo Peafowl (Afropavo congensis) - Ring-Necked Pheasant (Phasianus colchicus) * Giant African Snail (Lissachatina fulica) - Roman Snail (Helix pomatia) * Western Honeybee (Apis mellifera) - Itself Cast Gallery Coelodonta 2013-738x591.jpg|Woolly Rhinoceros as Black Rhinoceros Male-European-mouflon.jpg|Mouflon as Topi Mink, European.jpg|European Mink as Meerkat Acinonyx-pardinensis.jpg|Giant Cheetah as Cheetah Eurasian Spoonbill.jpg|Eurasian Spoonbill as Marabou Stork Mammoth, Wooly.jpg|Woolly Mammoth as African Bush Elephant Mute-swan.jpg|Mute Swan as Greater Flamingo Saiga.jpg|Saiga as Thomson's Gazelle Sivatherium.jpg|Sivatherium as Giraffe Tarpan1.jpg|Tarpan as Plains Zebra P295578969-3.jpg|Western Capercaillie as Vulturine Guineafowl A-bull-musk-ox-tim-grams.jpg|Muskox as Blue Wildebeest Snow-Pigeon Nathang Valley Sikkim 13.05.2014.jpg|Snow Pigeon as Tanzanian Red-Billed Hornbill European Cave Lion.jpg|Eurasian Cave Lion as Southern Lion ReindeerImage.jpg|Reindeer as Greater Kudu Bos primigenius by rom u-d8zhbsm.jpg|Aurochs as African Buffalo Hamadrayas 02b.jpg|Hamadrayas Baboon as Mandrill 10a08284-a764-11e5 1031901c.jpg|Red Deer as Beisa Oryx Ptg01886466.jpg|Black Snub-Nosed Monkey as Vervet Monkey 173896.jpg|Great Jerboa as Four-Toed Jerboa 39574.jpg|Norway Lemming as Plains Pocket Gopher GiantOstrich.jpg|Giant Ostrich as Ostrich Cave bear ursus spelaeus by leogon-d8t774u.jpg|Cave Bear as Eastern Gorilla Hippopotamus antiquus.jpg|European Hippopotamus as Common Hippopotamus Chinese-giant-salamander.jpg|Chinese Giant Salamander as Nile Crocodile Numbat.jpg|Numbat as Giant Anteater Irish elk.Jpg|Megaloceros as Sable Antelope CavehyenaWC.JPG|Cave Hyena as Spotted Hyena Lizard, viviparous.jpg|Viviparous Lizard as Jackson's Chameleon Gypful.jpg|Griffon Vulture as Rüppell's Vulture Wild-boar-02.jpg|Wild Boar as Common Warthog Kamel 145 1280 top desktop.jpg|Wild Bactrian Camel as Okapi Tibetan-macaque-feeding-on-bamboo.jpg|Tibetan Macaque as Olive Baboon Canis Lupus.jpg|Grey Wolf as African Wild Dog Vulpes Lagopus.jpg|Arctic Fox as Bat-Eared Fox Moose, Eurasian Elk.jpg|Moose as Giant Eland Perch-showing-markings.jpg|European Perch as Cobalt Blue Zebra Cichlid Common-sandpiper 504 600x450.jpg|Common Sandpiper as Spotted Thick-Knee 1280px-Fallow deer in field.jpg|Fallow Deer as Roan Antelope European-beaver-79519.jpg|Eurasian Beaver as Rock Hyrax Common-toad-HRM.jpg|Common Toad as African Bullfrog Haliaeetus albicilla (Svolvær, 2012).jpg|White-Tailed Eagle as Martial Eagle (Phasianus colchicus).jpg|Ring-Necked Pheasant as Congo Peafowl Helix pomatia (Dourbes).jpg|Roman Snail as Giant African Snail Honeybee.jpg|Western Honeybee as Itself Trivia *Rafiki was going to be a true baboon in the first official film, until he was quickly changed to a mandrill for the increase of audience's interest. Category:Samwei1234 Category:The Lion King Movie Spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Species Casts